Glory and Gore
The sixth episode of Season 4. Summary Micah has to choose between skating and lacrosse and when he chooses the wrong option, it gets exposed on the Clearwater Secrets twitter account. With his team against him and everyone in school making fun of his "feminine" hobby, how will he prove his masculinity to them? Meanwhile, Dex is willing to do whatever he can to get Scott back in his life, but after finding out about Scott's feelings towards him, will it make him change his mind? And Caylee is celebrating her eighteenth birthday a lot differently than most: trying whatever she can to lose her virginity. Main Plot Micah faces an ultimatum when both a lacrosse game and an ice skating tournament fall on the same day. Caring more about his skating reputation, he leaves the team high and dry. When they find out why, will their torment and teasing push him over the edge? Sub Plot Dex is going crazy without his best friend, Scott, in his life and is willing to do whatever he can to show him how much he means to him. But when secrets are exposed and his world is turned upside-down, who is he willing to trust to fall back on after the dust has settled? Third Plot Caylee wants to finally lose her virginity after being the last of her friends to maintain it this long, and now that she's 18 and legal, will she be disappointed when she finds out Shawn wasn't waiting this long just because of her age? And what is she willing to do to lose it? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Glory and Gore" by Lorde. *This episode marks the end of the Dex-Eliza Relationship. *It is revealed that Dex might have feelings for Scott. *Caylee turns 18 in this episode making her birthday in late April. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Rob Estes' as Damian Daniels *'Justin Chatwin' as Shawn Eichler *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Adam Scott' as Jack Morels *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Evan Peters' as Hank Pistol *'Joan Cusack' as Kelly Quick *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Alyson Stoner' as Siobhan Spicer *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez *'Dylan Sprouse' as Wyatt Zuckerman Absences *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Olivia: The amount of drama in the last 24 hours is insane… SECRETS Scott: If I don’t tell you, I’m a horrible person. But if I do tell you, I’m a horrible person. Eliza: You betrayed me just like you do to everyone… Dex: You’ve always been the one. (Scott and Dex are about to kiss) ARE Micah: I’m not gay. Brendan: Really? Because you’re little sport says otherwise. Micah: If this doesn’t show my masculinity, I don’t know what will. (Micah is seen in the middle of a boxing ring about to fight) ALL Caylee: I’m 18 and I’m ready to grow up. Shawn: Do you love him or do you love me? Because it can’t be both. (Caylee is crying in the rain) REVEALED Wendy: Micah, this might be the dumbest thing you’ve done. Dex: I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN, DICKHEAD! (Dex is throwing a punch) (Caylee and Liam are looking into each other’s eyes) (Micah throws out his ice skates) NEW EPISODE “GLORY AND GORE” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 406a.jpg 406b.jpg 406c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Scott: “Yeah, we’re actually best friend goals.” *Julia: “Caylee’s gonna get her cherry popped by her teacher tonight.” *Dex: “I don’t need to forgive Scott. I don’t care how he feels about me because he’s a fucking great person who is always there for me. Unlike you who has been running around behind my back for months. I let you hit me and slap me and put me down…but I won’t let you cheat on me. Goodbye, Eliza. Have fun screwing your fuckboy.” *Scott: “I don’t want to be your rebound and I don’t want to ruin this friendship by turning it romantic because we both know I’m the one who will get hurt.” *Wendy: “If figure skating makes you happy, then figure skate and don’t pay attention to what anyone has to say about it.“ *Liam: “You’re so much more than a condition.” *Caylee: “As a former fat kid, I still feel like I always have to prove myself to the other girls. And to boys that I’m not still that gross little girl.” *Matt: “Prove what? That you’re just as big of a meathead as the rest of the idiots here?” |-| Music= *Favorite Record -Fall Out Boy *Budapest -George Ezra *Antichrist -The 1975 *Don't Keep Me Waiting -Britney Spears |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_406:_Glory_and_Gore Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Micah Plots Category:Dex Plots Category:Caylee Plots